NCIS: iStrip
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Carly and Sam stumble onto a crime scene and only the people of NCIS can solve the case... what will happen on this fun yet sexy... ultra sexy case? read to find out... Warning mature readers only
1. Chapter 1

_**M: Hello everyone its Mandy *waves***_

_**T: *hops on Mandy's back* And I'm Taylor**_

_**M: Ahh Tay you almost made me fall over**_

_**T: Nah you're stronger than that *kisses Mandy's cheek***_

_**M: Still I wasn't ready for you to do that *shakes my head* anyway, now this story is going to be quite different from our normal stories... How so you ask? Well...**_

_**T: Abby *smiles really big***_

_**M: *giggles* Yes Tay Abby will be in it... she has an obsession with a certain goth Forensic Anthropologist Abby Scuito from NCIS**_

_**T: Yes yes she is sooo beautiful**_

_**M: Tay you say that about all your obsessions**_

_**T: No not all of them**_

_**M: Who don't you say that about?**_

_**T: You... cause I say you're my absolute favorite**_

_**M: Aww *kisses Tay's cheek* ok back to the intro**_

_**T: Ok now you must be wondering why would we be including Abby in our stories... well its a cross-over, NCIS and iCarly now this isn't your normal cross-over no no no**_

_**M: If you follow our good friend and fellow SHMH member Dave aka SilverDragonRanger09 you would know that he recently put out a story involving Power Ranger and Hannah Montana... and you would also know he basically made that into a porno**_

_**T: Which is what we will be attempting with this story... so if you are under the age of 18**_

_**M: 21 in some states**_

_**T: Or if it's illegal to view porn in your area please exit this story now**_

_**M: If you're still here then we welcome you to this cross-over we call...**_

_**iStrip**_

_*grey image of Carly and Sam's horrified looks appears then fades out*_

Carly and Sam walk up to a condo house, giggling and poking at each other as they walked, excited to finally be at their destination for Spring Break.

"I still can't believe your dad's friend let us use his beach condo for Spring Break he's so awesome." Sam said as they approached the door.

"I know, but then again Colonel Morgan has always been like an uncle to me and Spencer." Carly said as she unlocked the door and opened it before she and Sam entered, dropping their luggage as soon as the were completely inside then Sam turned on the lights.

"Wow... this place is huge." Sam said looking around at everything inside.

"Sam don't take anything." Carly joked

"I wasn't going to... at least not until next year." Sam joked back then saw the stairs assuming where they led to then looked at Carly with a mischevious smile, "Hey why don't we explore upstairs."

Carly giggled, knowing where Sam was leading, "You read my mind." she said before turning around to shut and lock the front door before taking Sam's hand and rushing upstairs.

Carly and Sam burst through the door of the bedroom, arms wrapped around each other and their lips locked as they stumbled their way over to the bed before Sam took over the dominate role and gently yet forcefully pushed Carly onto the bed before straddling her waist and started to unbutton Carly's shirt.

"How about we explore what's under here." Sam said playfully as she got to the thrid button before decided to just pull the shirt apart, sending buttons flying to the floor, and revealing Carly's sheer light blue bra.

"You know you're gonna have to fix those in the morning" Carly said with laughter in her voice knowing Sam probably wouldn't.

"Yea yea I know" Sam replied before leaning down, taking Carly's lips with hers before making her way down to the sensitve part of her neck as her hands ran up and down her sides, letting her nails rake along her rib cage.

"Ooh Sam" Carly whimpered as her breathing became labored then Sam bite down on her sensitive spot hard, "AHH!" Carly screamed as her back arched, making Sam smile before she leaned back up to remove her shirt, exposing her bare chest and perky pink nipples, grabbing Carly's hands as they reached out to touch her.

"Oh no no no not yet." Sam teased but to her surprise Carly glared at her before leaning up and flipping her over onto her back so she was now being straddled by Carly, "Whoa"

"Look I had to watch them bouncing for the past 10 hours and not touch them, right now they are mine" Carly said before leaning down and latching her mouth on Sam's right nipple, sucking and flicking it with her tongue.

"Oh god" Sam said trying to fight back a moan, "Ahh fuck Carls" she said as she felt Carly biting on her nipple.

"Aww big bad Sammie can't take a lil pain" Carly teased

"Oh I'll show you pain" Sam said before pushing Carly onto her back then flipping her over onto her stomach then hooking her fingers into Carly's pants and pulling them and her panties off in one swift motion before looking at Carly's bare ass then spanking it.

"Ugh!" Carly yelped but there was a hint of a moan as well.

"Oh did Miss Shay like that?" Sam said before spanking Carly again, getting the same reaction, "Oh I had no idea you were suck a naughty girl Carly.. lets see if you're nasty too" Sam said before she leaned down and bite Carly's butt, leaving her teeth marks on her left butt cheek.

"Ooh fuuuuck" Carly moaned into the bed sheets before she looked back at Sam with lust filling her eyes, "Do me.. do me right now."

"As you wish" Sam smirked before sinking two of her fingers deep inside Carly's tight wet pussy then started thrusting them in and out.

"AHH! God dammit Sam... UHHH!"

Sam quickened her pace as she took her other hand and squeezed Carly's ass before spanking it again, watching as it bounced.

"Oh my god.. Sam... ahh... lick my ass."

"Oh Carly.. where's this girl when we're out in public" Sam teased

"Ugh... Saaam" Carly whined.

"Say it Carly, you're just a lil nympho slut that loves getting fucked." Sam said as she curled her fingers inside Carly.

"Oooh Sam... please."

"Say it.."

"Uhh!... I'm a lil nympho slut" Carly moaned out.

"And?"

"That loves getting fucked... AHH!" No sooner than she said that Sam sunk her tongue deep inside Carly's second hole, sending the young brunette into a frenzy, "AHHH God SAMM!"

"Yea that's you like it... take more." Sam said as she pulled her tongue away from Carly's other hole then sank inside in its place, making Carly scream, "Come here" she then reached out and wrapped her hand around Carly's neck, pulling her up so her front was firmly pressed against Carly's back as she continued her assault on Carly's pussy, "That's it scream all you want, no one will hear you."

"Oooh god Sam.. I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum"

"Do it baby, spray your juice all over my hand" Sam said as she squeezed her hand on Carly's neck a little harder.

"Ooh AHH I'm Cumming I'm CUMMING AHHH!" Carly screamed louder than she had ever screamed before as her orgasm hit her hard, she wanted to fall forward but Sam kept her held up, helping her ride out her intense orgasm as she moved her fingers around inside her, feeling Carly's love juices dripping down her hand.

"Oh my god Sam..." Carly said out of breath as she started coming down from her orgasm.

"Shh, hush my lil nympho." Sam said teasingly but comfortingly.

The two girls sat there for another moment or two before Carly got up, "Well... I think its time for a shower..." Carly looked at Sam over her shoulder, "You're more than welcome to watch." Carly teased as she shook her ass at Sam before walking to the bathroom.

"She just can't get enough" Sam said with a giggle in her voice before she got up and went to grab some towels, "Carly where are the towels?"

"In the side closet across the hall." Carly said from the bathroom as she started the shower.

Sam walked across the hall and opened the door but what she saw made her jump back about 5 feet, hitting the wall with a thud, "AHH!"

"Sam? What's wrong?" Carly came rushing out, looking at Sam seeing her staring, "Sam?" Sam just pointed towards the closet, making Carly look as well making her jump as well, "Oh my god... Colonel Morgan." Carly said as she saw the lifeless body of Colonel Morgan in the closet, then looked at Sam.

_**T: And BAM! Hit the NCIS intro**_

_**M: Wow I have to say you were right on where that would have happened Tay**_

_**T: Yep told you I could just see it**_

_**M: Ok guys tell us what you think, did you like it? Do you want more? Review and tell us if we should continue or not**_

_**T: Ok... on a serious note *takes a deep breath* This could possibly be my last Fanfiction post ever... if you don't know already here it is, I am a fan of WWE and my favorite superstar is the Undertaker, he has a winning streak at Wrestlemania that is 18-0 and for the last few years its been about superstars trying to end it... I'm tired of people saying this is the year so to prove how confident I am he will win, just like last year I'm putting my fanfiction career on the line, if Undertaker loses this Sunday... I will no longer be posting of Fanfiction**_

_**M: Tay you can still back out of this now**_

_**T: No, He will not lose you'll see... but on the off chance he doesn't win... that doesn't mean these stories will stop, I am leaving these stories in the very capable hands of Mandy... and if this is the last time I'm on here... I just want to say its been a fun ride, I've enjoyed every single moment of it, and I love every single one of you guys that have read our stories since we began... thank you all I love you**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Empty bedroom, no one around when all of a sudden….**_

_**T: *pops up* Boo! *giggles* did I scare ya… no? Dang**_

_**M: Tay give it up, you're just too cute to be scary**_

_**T: No I can be scary if I want to, I have to be especially since I am a Halloween baby**_

_**M: Just because you were born on Halloween doesn't mean you have to be scary**_

_**T: But I want toooo *whiny***_

_**M: Tay… go watch Lemonade Mouth**_

_**T: Yay *runs off***_

_**M: *smiles* god she is such a child sometimes… Ok guys you know what its time for? Its time for some of the most dirty, uncensored, fu…**_

_**T: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor…Determinate, Determinate *singing from the other room***_

_**M: Thanks for ruining the moment Tay**_

_**T: No problem… *sings* You and me together we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate *starts trying to do Wen's rap***_

_**M: ok… well let's just get to the story… here it is**_

_**NCIS: iStrip**_

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk, in NCIS headquarters, looking at his computer screen and making the weirdest faces , obviously up to some non-work related internet surfing.

"Oh wow" Tony said before clicking the mouse and making another face, "Very nice"

This did not go unnoticed as the very attractive Israeli turned US citizen, Special Agent Ziva David looked at Tony in half mock half serious disgust before getting up from her desk and walking over to Tony's desk.

"What are you looking at now?" Ziva asked as she turned the computer screen so she could see, "Really Tony? Again with the Rate My Toosh website? I thought you got over this a while ago."

"It's an annual contest, new year new butts" Tony said with a smile then got an idea to provoke a reaction from Ziva, "Hey how about this year you enter the contest."

"Ha, like I would stoop that low to get guys balking at my butt."

"Gawking, the term is gawking, balk is in baseball." Tony corrected her.

"Whatever it is I'm not going to give you another reason to be looking at that site."

"Who said I'd be looking at yours?" Tony teased.

"Please Tony we've been working together for a few years now and I can't recall a day that you haven't checked me out."

"What? I have not… McGeek tell Ziva I…" Tony looked over at Special Agent Timothy McGee who was staring idly at his computer screen, "McGee…. MCGEE!"

"Huh what?" McGee said as he caught himself from falling out of his chair.

"What are you looking at that has you so out of it?" Ziva asked as she went over to McGee's desk.

"Probably some Dungeons and Dragons outfits on eBay, right Elf Lord?" Tony teased

McGee turned his screen away from Ziva as she tried to look, "Actually uhh… no."

"Well what is it then?" Ziva asked as she tried to turn the screen towards her.

"Its uhh… nothing just some…" McGee tried to come up with an excuse while fighting off Ziva.

"Come on McGee just let me… oh." Ziva finally got the screen towards her, seeing that McGee was IMing a girl on webcam, "She's cute"

"What? Oh I've gotta see this" Tony said as he got up to see who McGee was talking to.

"Guys come on, it's private."

"Well who's this? Do you have another sister you didn't tell us about?" Tony said as he waved at the girl through the webcam.

"No, she's someone I've been talking to through WoW."

"You're lying" Tony said sternly

"Why do you assume that?"

"Because no girl that hot would be playing those types of games."

"My sister does and you thought she was really hot"

"That's different, she's related to you. And everyone knows…"

"Everyone knows what DiNozzo?" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said as he turned the corner coming from the stairs of MTAC.

"Everyone knows… Rule number 22" Tony said trying to cover for himself.

"Which is?" Gibbs countered.

"Uhh… I'm always a lil fuzzy on that one boss."

"Gear up, dead Colonel in Virginia Beach." Gibbs said as he grabbed his bag and started walking towards the elevator.

"Dead Colonel? Boss shouldn't that be AFOSI jurisdiction?" Tony asked as he grabbed his bag and followed Gibbs along with Ziva and McGee.

"Not when the Colonel works on a Navy sub." Gibbs said as they all got into the elevator.

_At the crime scene_

The team pulls up in its NCIS equipment van, Tony and Ziva arguing the whole time as usual.

"I mean seriously Tony its one thing to look at that stuff in your own time but at work? Its just… its…" Ziva paused trying to find the right word.

"Unprofessional?" McGee chimed in.

"Yes that… Thank you McGee."

"Yea thanks McGeek" Tony said unenthusiastically before covering his head after feeling a swift swat on the back of it coming from Gibbs.

"Whenever you two are finished, we've got two witnesses inside" Gibbs said before walking into the home.

Ziva and Tony just looked at each other before following, McGee right behind them with his camera to take photos of the crime scene.

Gibbs walked into the upstairs hallway finding the body layed out on the floor with their ME Dr. Donald Mallard aka Ducky examining it.

"What do ya got Duck?" Gibbs asked as he kneeled down next to Ducky looking over the body.

"Well the cause of death is quite obvious, multiple stab wounds… he bleed out. We'll have to wait until I can do the autopsy to determine which wound was the fatal one I'm afraid." Ducky said in his usual way of things as McGee stood over the body taking photos.

"Time of death?"

"With his liver temperature I'd say our Colonel departed anywhere from 24-36 hours ago."

"Anything else?"

"Well… from the rub burns on his back…" Ducky started as he turned Colonel Morgan's body on its side, allowing Gibbs to see and allowing McGee to take pictures, "I'd say he was dragged into the closet after he was murdered… over some carpeting."

"So if the murder occurred here then there should be some blood stains in one of the rooms." McGee asked.

"Precisely, but after listening to the officers that were in here earlier someone apparently did a very good job cleaning up after themselves."

"I'll go get a UV light boss and check out the rooms." McGee said before heading out to get his equipment needed.

_With Tony and Ziva_

"So how did you two know the Colonel?" Ziva asked both girls kindly.

"Well Sam didn't know him very well but I knew him through my dad, he's been his best friend since they were little… he was always around when I was little." Carly smiled a little "He was like family to me."

"Any reason you can think of that someone would want to kill him?" Tony asked, "Money? Drugs?"

"No, he was against anything that had to do with drugs… heck he sat me down and set my head straight when I…" Sam began but stopped not knowing if she should continue.

"When you?" Tony tried to get her to finish.

"Sam…" Carly put her hand on Sam's leg.

"Carly they're cops" Sam said not wanting to get in trouble, she had been good about keeping out of trouble since she and Carly graduated high school, maybe pulling a prank here or there but keeping out of trouble with the law she had done very well.

"If its something that could help us, we won't hold it against you." Ziva said looking at the young blonde.

Sam sighed, "It was a few weeks after my 18th birthday… I was at a party and tried some stuff and got high… I didn't want my mom to know so I went over to Carly's even though she was visiting her grandparents in Yakama, I didn't think there would be anyone home. When I got there he was there, saw I was the way I was and… well sat me down and straightened my head out." Sam said remembering that night… vaguely.

_Flahsback_

Sam unlocked the door to Carly's apartment and stumbled in, giggling her head off, that was until she hit the couch and fell on her butt, "Oww"

She managed to pull herself up and make her way to the refrigerator, steadying herself with the door, but before she could make her selection of what to eat she heard someone walk up behind her so she spun around taking a fighting stance… that was for a few seconds before she almost fell over but the person behind her caught her, "Let go of me." she pulled herself away then looked at him, "Hey you're that… uhh… Carly's dad's friend… Colonial…. Conel…"

"Colonel Morgan and yes I'm him… And you would be Samantha correct?" Colonel Morgan said keeping Sam steady.

"Yep that'd be me" Sam said getting all giggly again.

"Are you… are you high or something?" he asked looking Sam over.

"What… no I just…"

"Sam you are."

"Ok fine… you got me" Sam giggled again but then got a serious expression, "Please don't tell Carly she'd freak."

"Listen Sam we may not know each other very well but you can't do this to yourself" the Colonel said as he helped Sam over to the couch and sat next to her, "its not good for you."

"It was just this one time… I'm not gonna do it again" Sam got all giggly again, "You know Carly never told me this but… you're really cute." Sam leaned in closer to him.

"Samantha what are you doing?"

Sam just smiled, "Call me Sam" she placed her hand on the Colonel's crotch, feeling his hardening member, "Oh someone's excited to see me"

"Samantha stop" he said as he moved Sam's hand, "You're Carly's friend I can't."

Sam giggled, "You said can't, and you didn't say you didn't want to." she put her hand back on his crotch, "Come on let mama help you with that."

And with those words Sam slipped her hand into Colonel Morgan's pants, feeling along his now hard member before pulling it out, pumping her hand up and down the throbbing 10 inch shaft.

"Wow that's big… I wonder if I can fit it all in." Sam said before letting her tongue slide around the head of the member before sliding her mouth around it, letting it slip deep into her throat, almost gagging her before pulling it out with a major pop, "Mmm yummy"

Sam sucked on Colonel Morgan's member, sliding just a little more of him inside her mouth each time, still pumping her fist up and down the remaining part of his shaft before pulling it out, letting the long stream of saliva dangle from the hard throbbing member and her mouth before patting it on her lips and tongue.

"Ooh you like that huh? You like having little girls suck you big cock?" Sam said lustfully before letting her tongue trail down the shaft then sucking on the Colonel's sack making him moan louder that he was before

"Oh god" the Colonel moaned out as he reached down and pulled up on Sam's shirt, pulling it over her head when she pulled away from his member, revealing her perfect B cup tits with her nipples fully erect.

"Like what you see?" Sam said as she leaned up, letting the Colonel's member rub on her nipples, making both her nipples and his cock harder.

"Ugh fuck" he groaned before he stood Sam up and pulled her pants and boy shorts off then bent her over to her hands and knees, setting her on the coffee table before plunging his tongue deep into Sam's tight wet pussy.

"AHH! Dammit" Sam moaned as she dropped to her elbows, covering her head with her hands, relishing the feeling of having her pussy eaten the way the Colonel was doing so, "That's it get that pussy all nice and wet, get it ready for that big cock."

Sam jumped when she felt the Colonel's strong hands grip her ass, spreading it wider as he let his tongue trail upwards to her second hole as he slipped two of his fingers inside her, leaving his thumb on her clit rubbing it vigorously.

"You want my cock in this tight little pussy? Do you?" Colonel Morgan asked as he pulled away from Sam's second hole.

"Oooh god yes, put it in me, put it in me now" Sam pleaded, "OOOH FUCK!" Sam howled as the Colonel stood up and plunged his cock deep inside her, "Come on fuck me, fuck me like you would Carly."

Colonel Morgan stopped for a moment, wondering if she knew about his secret fantasies of what he wanted to do to Carly so badly.

Sam looked at him, "Don't pretend you don't know what I mean, I've seen you staring at her ass... you want to tear her up don't you? Don't be a pussy admit it."

This angered the Colonel some so he grabbed Sam by the hips and slammed his cock deep inside her over and over as quickly as he could.

"AHH! FUCK YES THAT'S IT! JUST THE WAY YOU WOULD DO TO CARLY!" Sam screamed as she held onto the coffee table as tightly as she could but then she felt herself being picked up, never once feeling the Colonel's cock leave her tight pussy, "Fuck yeees"

"UGH! Such a tight little pussy" Colonel Morgan moaned as he pushed Sam up and down on his cock, feeling her walls tighten and tug on it as Sam came.

"AHHH! OH GOD!" Sam shrieked as she felt her body shaking from her climax.

"You love this cock don't you, you want more"

"Yes fuck yes, keep fucking me" Sam almost begged.

Colonel Morgan just smiled as she spun Sam around so she was facing him, still holding her in the air before gripping her ass and pumping her up and down on his cock again as he bit on Sam's nipples, sucking on them.

"You love those tits don't you? You like little teen boobs huh?" Sam said as she leaned forward letting her breasts press against the Colonel's face as she moved her hips back and forth, bringing the Colonel closer to his climax, "Oooh you gonna cum? You wanna cum all over my face?"

"Oh yea, I'll soak your face in my cum… UGH!" Colonel said feeling his climax coming even quicker now that he felt Sam's inner walls tightening around his cock again.

"Oooh give it to me, I want that cum, AHH! God dammit!" Sam moaned again as she came again before having the Colonel lay her on the couch and straddle her stomach as he pumped his cock over her, "Give it to me, I want that cum right here" Sam pointed into her mouth.

"Ugh.. fuck here it is Ahh!" Colonel Morgan moaned as streams of thick white liquid shot out of his cock, onto Sam's face and into her mouth.

Sam took a moment to catch her breath as she spit the cum in her mouth onto her chest then looked up at the Colonel, "Ok no more drugs… I promise."

_End Flashback_

"Sam… Sam?" Carly shook Sam slightly

"Huh?" Sam shook her head, "Sorry.. just.. that memory makes me get a lil dizzy"

Carly put her hand on Sam's shoulder, "Its ok you don't have to think about it anymore."

Ziva was about to ask another question but before she could McGee came in.

"Umm guys we need you upstairs, I think we found something."

Ziva looked at the two girls, "If you two think of anything else," She handed Carly a card, "just give us a call."

"Actually… they need to come up here too." McGee said

"Umm… ok?" Carly said as she held Sam's hand as they followed the team upstairs, luckily Ducky had already moved the Colonel's body so they didn't have to see it again.

"What did you find McGee? Blood trails?" Tony asked.

"Well… not blood but there is body fluids all over the mattress, we'll have to analyze the DNA and…"

"Umm… we can save you the trouble" Sam said shyly, "Umm… it's ours."

"Oh… uhhh ok then" McGee managed to say not knowing really what to say.

"Well what did you find then McGee?" Tony asked a lil impatient now.

"Well… this." McGee pulled out a piece of paper, "It's a note… putting a threat on theses girls' lives."

"But why would they kill Colonel Morgan if they wanted to kill us?" Carly asked

"To play games with your mind most likely." Gibbs said as he walked in, "Best thing for us to do right now is have you come with us to headquarters so we can keep an eye on you both."

_Back at NCIS… in autopsy_

Gibbs walked into autopsy, seeing the body of Colonel Morgan still open and Ducky examining it, "What do ya got for me Duck?"

"Well as I hypothesized, the Colonel was indeed stabbed to death but look at this," Ducky said as he pointed inside the body to the heart, "This was the death blow, killing the Colonel instantly.. but these other stab wounds are post mortem, but not just right after an hour or so later."

"Meaning the killer tried to cover up how good of a killer he is."

"Yes and as you can see the lack of defensive wounds."

"So he knew his killer… Thanks Duck" Gibbs said as he walked out as Ducky was getting into a story from his past experiences.

_Abby's Lab_

Abby is at her computer inputting information but jumping when she heard a farting noise coming from her stuffed hippo.

"Cool I love it." Sam said as she hugged Bert, making him fart again.

"Sam… we're supposed to be quiet." Carly said mouthing sorry to Abby

"Hey I didn't make the noise he did."

"Sam… it's a stuffed animal it's not a he or she."

Abby gasped, "He is not just a stuffed animal, don't insult him like that." she said as she went over and hugged Bert

"See I'm not the only one that sees stuff like I do" Sam said with a smile, making Abby giggle.

"Sorry for her bad grammar." Carly said.

"Its fine, its actually kinda cute."

"I may not be educated but I'm a lot of fun" Sam said as she leaned sideways, laying her head on Carly's lap, making both her and Abby laugh.

"Oh my gosh I knew I had seen you two somewhere before." Abby said with her eyes lighting up, "You two used to have a web show, you're the iCarly girls."

"Yep that's us." Sam said, "I'm Sam"

"And I'm Carly."

"And this is iCarly." Sam and Carly said in their iCarly intro voices.

Abby laughed, "I loved that show, especially Random Dancing, that part was my favorite. I was sad when you two retired."

"Yea we were too but we both knew it would be hard keeping the show going while we were in college." Carly explained.

"I didn't I thought we could handle it." Sam added.

"No you said you'd just blow off classes."

"So?"

"Sam I wasn't going to just let you blow off school."

"Sam you have a great friend here in Carly you know that." Abby said interrupting the small argument between the girls before it got bigger.

"Not just a friend." Sam said as she looked up at Carly as she grabbed Carly's hand, her head still in Carly's lap.

Abby's eyes widened, "No way."

"Yep its true, she's mine." Sam smiled

"I knew it! I was laughing at all those Seddie and Creddie fans making that riot, I was thinking if only they knew there was Cam there."

Carly smiled at that memory, "That was actually pretty fun… except when that one fan had a flare blow up in his hand."

"No that was fun too" Sam said

"Am I interrupting something?" Gibbs asked as he walked in.

"Nope just a little girl talk Gibbs."

"What ya got Abbs?"

"Well I'm still working on finding the mur…" Abby stopped then looked at Carly and Sam, seeing their faces turn sad, "The uhh… weapon."

"That it?"

"Gibbs" Abby motioned to the two girls.

Gibbs sighed then he started signing to Abby what he wanted to say.

'What else?' Gibbs signed.

'We got blood samples but all belonged to the Colonel but there were finger prints all over the apartment that weren't, I'm running them through AFIS now' Abby signed then there was a beeping on her computer, "Speaking of which I got a hit" she walked over to her computer.

"A hit on what?" Carly asked as she got up and walked to the computer as well, Sam behind her.

"Oh… on umm…"

"Its ok we can handle it" Carly said as she grabbed Sam's hand.

"Ok… I got a hit on some finger prints we found at the scene… and the winner is…" Abby pulled up the picture of the person the prints belonged to, "Oh"

"Spencer?" Carly said as she looked at the picture of her brother that had just popped up on the screen.

**T: Whoa that was… wow**

_**M: Glad you liked it**_

_**T: *smiles***_

_**M: What?**_

_**T: You know what time it is?**_

_**M: No…**_

_**T: It's time to talk about… Lemonade *giggles***_

_**M: Tay no I'm tired**_

_**T: Pweeeeease**_

_**M: *sighs* fine**_

_**T: Yay… *looks at the computer* Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud *does dance moves***_

_**M: I wanna make some noise *dances too***_

_**T: Stand up, Come on, Be Loud**_

_**M: We're gonna raise our voice**_

_**T: You gotta hear me now**_

_**M: You gotta hear me now**_

_**M&T: YOU GOTTA HEAR ME NOW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**M: Hi there everyone I'm Mandy and this is…**_

_**T: *watching TV* Come on guys kick their a…**_

_**M: Taylor language**_

_**T: Sorry… Come on guys kick their butts**_

_**M: *shakes my head* Tay they aren't even playing yet**_

_**T: Shh they're talking about them**_

_**M: Ok I'll do this myself… sorry college gameday Tay shuts down and to watch her boys… Even when it's not even Saturday… anyway are you guys ready for some more lust driven overloaded NCIS, with some Cam action? I am, and I hope you are too, so without further delay… here you go**_

**NCIS: iStrip**

A car pulls up to Bushwell Plaza and stops right in the front entrance, much to the displeasure of Lewbert before Ziva and Tony got out then opened the back door to let Carly and Sam out.

"Lead the way please." Ziva said politely as she let Carly and Sam ahead of them then followed closely.

"It's right in here and we have to use the elevator in the back and…"

"UGH! So many people in my lobby!" Lewbert yelled before he saw Tony's firearm on his belt, "Hey you can't have those in here."

"Actually yes I can..." Tony said before pulling out his NCIS badge, "Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, and this is Special Agent Ziva David."

"NCIS, What is that?" Lewbert said giving Tony a weird look.

"Come on, how do people not know about us? Ok NCIS Naval Criminal Investigative Service, got it?"

"Oh… you still can't bring those in here." Lewbert said in his normal tone.

"Yes we can, because this badge allows us to and…" Tony stops when Ziva puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Tony allow me." Ziva steps up and smiles at Lewbert, "Ok if you don't want the guns in here… then take it from us." Ziva said before moving her coat aside for Lewbert to take the gun.

Lewbert looked at her weird before shrugging his shoulders and reaching for the gun, only to have Ziva grab his hand and twist it, making him yell and grab his hand in pain trying to pull it out of Ziva's grip.

"Stall us any longer and I'll break it." Ziva said intensely before letting Lewbert's hand go.

"Oww… ok, ok fine go AHH!" Lewbert yells before going into his office.

"Wow I love this chick." Sam says with laughter in her voice.

"Thank you.. I think" Ziva smiles at Sam before, motioning for Carly to lead again, "After you."

Carly leads them to the elevator and opens it and punches in the code that lets them stop at their apartment.

_Meanwhile with Spencer_

"Do be do be do, I like making things with glue." Spencer hummed out loud as he glued a glue bottle to a giant glue bottle, "Aww come on" he said as he pulled his hand away and the bottle he was trying to glue was stuck to his hand.

The elevator dings before the doors slide up and Carly and Sam walk out.

"Carly, Sam what are you doing back already?" Spencer asked as he tried to pull the glue bottle off his hand, only getting his other hand stuck.

"Well.." Carly looked back as Ziva and Tony walked through the elevator.

"Spencer Shay?" Ziva asked seeing Spencer nod then pulls out her badge, "Special Agent Ziva David and Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, NCIS"

"NCIS?" Spencer looked at them for a moment as he tried to get the glue bottle loose but then his eyes widened, "Did… did something happen to my dad?"

"No but something happened to his friend Colonial Morgan."

Spencer looked at Carly before she said, "Spence… Uncle Morgan is dead."

"What? How?"

"We were hoping you could help with that" Ziva said as she walked up to Spencer and grabbed the glue bottle and pulled quickly, making it come off before setting it on the counter.

"How did you… Wait, you want me to help figure out what happened?" Spencer made a nervous laugh, "You don't think I killed him do you?"

"Well you're finger prints were at the crime scene at his condo." Tony said

"He.. he was killed at the condo?" Spencer looks at Carly, "Did… did you two find him?" He saw Carly look down before nodding, "Oh gosh Carly" he went over and hugged his little sister.

"Umm sorry to interrupt the family comforting but… we do need to takes you back to headquarters and ask you a few questions." Tony said not really wanting to but knew they needed to conduct an interview with Spencer.

Spencer looks at Tony, "Umm could we do this later? I'm not really in the mood to answer questions right now."

"Spencer… it's really important" Carly says as she lets him go.

"Carls you just got back and now I find out that our uncle was killed, I don't have to go if I don't want to."

"Actually yes you do, because that's what this badge entitles us to do." Tony shows Spencer his badge.

"You're making that up"

"Uhh, no I'm not."

"Yes you are, I know because I went to law school, I know what that badge means."

"You only went for a few days." Carly says.

Spencer turns to Carly, "Yes but…" Spencer rushes into his room and comes out with a book, "I kept this book, and I have read it." he starts flipping through pages, "And right here, it says what your badge is entitled to do."

"Wait…" Carly looks at the book, "that's not the one you got at law school."

"Not at the last one I went to, but the first one… I was going to be a JAG attorney." Spencer says with a smile.

"What happened with that?"

Spencer's smile fades, "They said…" he mumbles the rest.

"What was that?" Tony asks.

"They said I was too weird to be a JAG ok."

"Wait JAG… that would explain why his fingerprints came up so quickly." Ziva stated.

"Very observant, Ziva" Tony says to Ziva with a slightly annoyed look, "Ok, Spencer this really is important that we take you down to headquarters, for your safety and the girls."

"No I'm not going until I'm ready too."  
"Spencer" Carly says trying to convince her brother.

"No, we're staying here."

"Dude they're only trying to help find who killed Colonial Morgan" Sam added trying to help Carly.

"No I'm not going." Spencer stated.

Ziva gets an idea, "Umm… Carly… how about you give Tony a tour of the apartment while I talk to Spencer."

"Ziva where are you going with this?" Tony whispers to Ziva.

"Interrogation technique, just go with it." Ziva replied.

"Oook, alright I guess that's fine, Carly, Sam if you would lead the way."

"What?" Carly says with a confused look then looks at Ziva who gives her a wink letting her know to go along with it, "Umm ok, how about we show you our studio where we filmed iCarly." Carly said as she and Sam lead Tony up to the studio

After Carly, Sam and Tony were out of ear range Ziva looked at Spencer, "Spencer, sit please," she waited for him to sit before walking towards him, "Now what is it going to take for me to get you to come with us?" Ziva asked as she undid her hair that was up in a ponytail.

"Honestly I can't think of anything." Spencer said determined to stand his ground.

_With Sam, Carly and Tony_

Carly opened the iCarly studio and let Sam then Tony in before walking inside and closing the door, "What exactly is she going to do to Spencer?" Carly asked as she looked at Tony.

"Honestly I don't know, she's always said she has many different interrogation techniques but I have never seen her use any of them." Tony said honestly as he was trying to think as well.

Sam was looking around the studio, very happy to see that nothing had changed at all since she and Carly went off to college, then she plopped down onto one of the bean bag seats then looked at the swing out TV Freddie had rigged and thought of something, "Hey don't we still have that spy cam still set up downstairs for Freddie's date with that chick that tried to ruin our show?"

Carly's eye widened as she smiled, "Yea I think we do, we never did take that down."

"Well let's bring it up" Sam said before getting up from her chair and hurrying over with Carly to Freddie's laptop that was still set up for the shows, Tony looking over their shoulders.

"You two set up a spy cam for your friend's date?" Tony said with a questionable tone.

"Yea so?" Sam said nonchalantly

"Sam… be nice" Carly nudged her.

"Sorry…" Sam hit a button bringing up the cam on the laptop, "Ok I think I do this to put it on the TV." Sam hits another button but instead of the video feed on the laptop going onto the TV, a video clip of her and Carly making out on the couch came up.

"Sam… you recorded us?" Carly said as she looked at her girlfriend

"No I didn't… I haven't been up here since we went off to college." Sam said defending herself.

"Then who..." she looked at Sam.

"Freddie" both girls said at the same time.

"Wow you two are really going at it." Tony said as he watched the video on the TV

"Crap I forgot he was even in here" Carly said blushing some before looking at the screen seeing she was about to have her shirt removed by Sam, "Ok moving on" she hit a button turning off the TV.

"Aww come on that was my favorite part" Sam said whining.

"Oh hush" Carly said blushing again before hitting a button putting the video feed from downstairs on the TV.

_Downstairs_

"You're sure there's nothing I can do for you?" Ziva said now in a seductive tone as she stepped closer to Spencer.

"Umm… well now that you mention it… umm." Spencer said a little nervous.

"What can I do to convince you?" Ziva knelt down to her knees in front of Spencer.

_Upstairs_

"Is she seriously about to…" Sam said as she watched the video.

"I don't know but it certainly looks like she's about to…" Tony said but got interrupted.

"Ok that's enough" Carly said as she hit a button and turned the TV off and made it swing back up against the wall.

"Why did you do that?" Tony asked.

"Because I'm not about to watch my brother fuck your partner." Carly snapped back.

"We don't know if that's what was going to happen." Tony replies then looks at Sam, "Could you help me out here?"

"Sorry, I gotta go with Carly on this one, Spencer is like a brother to me… don't wanna see that." Sam said wrapping her arm around Carly's shoulders.

"Come on let's play Rock Hero" Carly said as she and Sam went over and plugged in the game to the TV and started playing, Carly with the guitar and Sam on drums.

"Let's see here… how did they…" Tony said as he tried to remember what buttons the girls had pushed but when he hit a few the lights dimmed before Random Dancing came out of the speakers then the Random Dancing lights and music came on and kept playing until Carly came over and shut them off.

"Really?" Carly said giving him a look.

"Sorry" Tony replied.

"Come on" Carly said before pulling Tony over to the TV and handed him the guitar while she grabbed the second one and all three of them began to play.

_Downstairs_

"So are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you to come with us?" Ziva asked as she scooted up to Spencer, still on her knees, and runs her hand up his leg.

"Umm well… I think we can work something out." Spencer said as he gets a weird smile on his face.

"That's what I thought, now why don't you undo your pants now." Ziva said as she felt Spencer's hardening rod.

Spencer immediately undid his pants and slide them off along with his boxers, revealing his now fully erect 9 inch cock and Ziva took it in her hands.

"Oh wow, you're bigger than I thought.. now are you coming with us to DC?"

"We'll see after we're done." Spencer said in a cocky tone but jumped a little when Ziva flicked his cock with her finger, "Hey what was that for?"

"Cockiness is a sign of weakness" she said before spitting on his cock and starting to pump her fist up and down his shaft, letting her spit lubricate the long hard member.

"Uhh, shit that's good." Spencer moaned out as he let his head fall back before leaning up to grab Ziva's head to make her suck it, but she swatted his hand away.

"No touching, let me do everything." Ziva smiled as she said that before licking the tip of his cock, still pumping her fist up and down Spencer's shaft, quickening her pace as she did.

"Ahh.. if you… do that any longer… I'll… cum." Spencer said between moans.

Ziva just smiled at those words before quickening her pace again with her hands, feeling Spencer's cock start to throb until he shot his load up into the air, almost hitting the ceiling.

"Someone has a lot of pent up frustration." Ziva said with laughter in her voice before she grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and gave it to Spencer, "Get cleaned up so we can leave."

"Wh.. what? I thought…" Spencer looked at Ziva with a confused look.

"You don't get this" Ziva spanked her own butt, "Until you answer questions." She then walked upstairs to get the others.

Ziva walked into the studio to find Tony and the two girls playing games, Tony in the middle of a solo, she waited for him to finish.

"Yea Woo! I still got it" Tony looked at the screen for his score, "Oh come on that's all?"

"You can't lose what you never had Tony." Ziva said before motioning for him and the two girls to follow but Carly pulled her aside, "Yes?"

"What did you do with my brother?" Carly asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Nothing… just explained the situation and he agreed."

"That's all" Carly said with a nonbelieving look.

"Yes that is all, now come on we need to get back to headquarters so we can get you into safe areas." Ziva said before walking out of the studio, Carly following.

When everyone got downstairs, Spencer was already dressed and looking for something.

"Come on where is it?" Spencer said as he looked in a closet that was loaded with everything you wouldn't expect to find in a closet.

"What are you looking for?" Carly said as she stepped off the last step.

"My suitcase, Tony said we'd be gone for a while so I have to pack some stuff."

"Did you ever bring it back in from when you went to sailing for a week?"

Spencer looked at his sister, "No I didn't, I'll be right back." Spencer said before running to the elevator.

"Hold on I'll go with you." Tony said as he rushed into the elevator as it closed.

"Why I'm just running to my car."

"Just a precaution."

"I'm not going to run." Spencer said in a little kid voice.

"No its more for your safety."

"Safety? Am I in danger?"

"Ziva didn't tell you?" Tony looked at Spencer with a confused look as the stepped out of the elevator and into the parking lot towards Spencer's car.

"Tell me what?" Spencer hit the button to open the trunk on his keys.

"At the crime scene there was a letter found threatening yours and your sister's lives."

"What? That's just crazy." Spencer reached in and grabbed the suitcase then went to close the trunk.

When he did this Tony looked at the car and saw a wire hanging off the trunk door and another one at the bottom, knowing what that was he grabbed Spencer and jumped back just as Spencer's car exploded, sending them flying a few extra feet onto the ground.

Tony and Spencer sat up looking at the fiery explosion that used to be Spencer's car then Spencer looked at Tony and said, "How does that keep happening!" before the screen turns gray

_**T: I know I know its been soo long since we updated but we've been a lil busy lately**_

_**M: Yep planning a little vacation, so we will be gone for a few days but once we get back we promise to get right back to writing…**_

_**T: So until next time I'm Taylor**_

_**M: And I'm Mandy C ya**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**T: *rushes in wearing a black suit with white dress shirt underneath, a black top hat and dark sunglasses and tie then does a front flip, landing on my feet* Ta da**_

_**M: *poses behind her wearing the exact same thing***_

_**T: Hmm… *looks around as I hear crickets* 1… 2... 1... 2... 3 go *Everybody Needs Somebody to Love begins playing and Mandy and I start dancing around***_

_**M: *picks up a mic* We're so glad that all of you lovely people have decided to join us here tonight, we'd also like to give a special welcome to all of the representatives from the Fanfiction Law Enforcement Community, who have chosen to join us here at this time… We do certainly hope you enjoy the show and please remember that no matter what you do to live, thrive and survive… there are still somethings that make us all the same… you, me, them… Everybody… Everybody**_

_**T: *sings* Everybody… Needs somebody… Everybody… Needs somebody to love… Someone to love**_

_**M: Someone to love**_

_**T: Sweetheart to miss**_

_**M: Sweetheart to miss**_

_**T: Sugar to kiss *kisses Mandy's cheek***_

_**M: Sugar to kiss *kisses Tay's cheek***_

_**T: I need you, you, you… I need you, you, you… In the morning!**_

_**M: You, you, you**_

_**T: when my soul's on fire!**_

_**M: You, you, you**_

_**T: I ne… *mic cuts out* Hello? Hello? Aww**_

_**M: Ladies and Gentlemen the Blue's Sisters will be right back after we fix this… meanwhile enjoy this update**_

**NCIS: iStrip**

*Show's a gray scene with Sam and Carly snuggling in bed*

Spencer is sitting in the interrogation room, hands clasped together his thumbs twirling around each other.

"Uhh is anyone coming in here? Hello?" Spencer says at the mirror in the room, "I know someone is in there"

Carly, Sam and Ziva are standing on the other side watching him, "How long is he going to make him wait? Spencer can be very impatient." Carly asks Ziva

"Gibbs has certain… techniques he uses during interrogation" sees the door open and Tony walks in, "And this technique is that he's busy with the director, so Tony gets to fill in."

Tony walks in and sits down with some papers in his hand.

"Uhh… I was kinda hoping it would be your partner interviewing me" Spencer said

"Well she's a little busy so I'm doing the interview… how about we start things off with… do you have any enemies?" Tony asksed

Spencer laughed some before getting a serious face, "Seriously?" Tony nods, "Well there is one but you'd laugh"

"Really?" Tony leans forward some, "I've got a dead colonial down in autopsy that is very close to you… do you think that's funny?"

"Look Chuck isn't capable of doing something like this" Spencer said defensively

"Chuck? He got a last name?"

"Look… he's a little kid, yea he may annoy me and beat me every once in a while but still he's a kid."

"A kid? A kid beats you?" Tony rolls his eyes, "Be serious here."

"I am!" Spencer replies

"Ok… let's come back to this, let's talk about why you… a sculptor… would have prints in AFIS data base? I've looked through your background you don't have any criminal background"

"Well, before I became a sculptor, I was going to school to be an attorney" Spencer explained.

"Well that's interesting but that still doesn't explain why your prints were in our AFIS data base."

"Well before I actually went to school on my own… I tried becoming a JAG attorney."

Tony cringes a little, "Oh my boss is going to like you." he says sarcastically, "So what happened? Why didn't it work out?"

"Well… I actually got kicked out"

"Kicked out? He never told me that" Carly said from the other side of the glass, unknown to either Tony or Spencer.

"Kicked out… really?" Tony leaned forward, "Why did you get kicked out?"

"Well… it's a long story" Spencer says with laughter in his voice, "Its actually very comical thinking about it now."

"I've got time… talk" Tony says leaning back in his seat.

"Well… long story short… I kinda… slept with my teacher."

"He what?" Carly's eyes widen and her jaw drops

"Umm.. maybe you should go join your friend and Abby." Ziva said as she ushered Carly our of the observation room.

"Wow really? You slept with your teacher? That's big." Tony says a little impressed with Spencer.

"Yea… but her boyfriend got mad, came and made a big scene and got me kicked out and her fired so…"

"Wait she had a boyfriend? Nice" Tony holds his fist out for Spencer then realizes something, "Wait… she had a boyfriend… what happened with him?"

"He actually got arrested for assault on me, I haven't seen him since then."

"You got a name?"

"Yea actually… Aaron Michaels"

_Meanwhile in Abby's lab_

Carly walks in and sees Sam jumping all over the place before Abby runs up to her.

"Help me she's gone crazy." Abby says as she pulls Carly in and shuts the door.

"What happened? She's acting like someone gave her a bag of sugar." Carly says as she watches Sam jump from table to table

"Umm… well I did give her some of my Caf-Pow, so I guess basically I did."

Carly looks at Abby, "How much is in that stuff I haven't seen her this hyper since she the last few bags my brother had left from one of his sculptures."

"Umm.. quite a bit."

Carly sighs then walks over to Sam hopping on the table near Abby's computer, "Sam.. Sam get down… Sam!" Carly tries grabbing Sam to try and get her down.

_Meanwhile with the team_

Gibbs comes walking in, "Have we found anything yet?"

"Actually yea boss" Tony gets up signaling for McGee to put up stuff on the screen, "We have a Aaron Michaels, dishonorable discharge from the Army after the assault charges on Spencer Shay, we're currently trying to get in contact with his ex-girlfriend to see if we can figure out where he is."

Ziva hangs up the phone, "Not going to need to, just got off the phone with the penitentiary Michaels was serving his time in… he's still there, been there since the incident, would have been released a few years ago but he got into some fights with the guards… judge sentenced him to another 10 years."

"So we might be seeing the Shay's here again in a couple of years huh?" Tony jokes but stops when Gibbs stares at him, "Sorry boss"

"So we basically have nothing?"

"Actually no boss, Abby found some fingerprints on the threat letter, she's running them through our data base right now… she should be getting results…" Gibb's phone rings, "That might be her now."

"Gibbs" Gibbs says as he picks up his phone, "Abby… Abby calm down what's wrong… Alright I'll be down." Gibbs heads towards Abby's lab

The rest of the team look at each other before following Gibbs

_Abby's lab_

"Sam stop it" Carly says trying to calm down Sam who was still hyper and now hanging off a lighting fixture laughing her head off, "Spencer help"

"Ok I've got her… come here" He reaches up and grabs Sam's leg but Sam starts swinging, taking Spencer with her, "AHH!"

Gibbs and the team come rushing in and see the situation.

"What the?" Tony says as he sees Sam swining.

"I've got this." Ziva says as she walks in and grabs Sam's legs trying to help Spencer pull her down but she's having problems.

"Hey!" Gibbs yells at Sam and she stops and looks at him, "Get down" Sam lets go falling on Ziva and Spencer as Carly looks at Gibbs in shock.

"How did you do that?" Carly asks

"Do what?" Gibbs says then looks at Abby, "Have you got anything?

"Well… not yet I…" Her computer alarms, "Well now I do."

Spencer looks at the letter Abby was testing, "You've got to be kidding me? Who would want Sam and Carly dead? This has to be some kind of joke." Spencer laughs but then hears a crack behind him and looks to see that Abby's bullet resistant glass window had been shot at.

"Everybody out now! Stay low!" Gibbs orders as he ushers everyone out of Abby's lab then gets out himself before shutting the door and looking at Spencer, "Now do you think it's a joke?"

_Later_

Abby pulls up to her apartment and parks her car before getting out and letting Carly and Sam out of the back seat, "We're here" Abby says with a smile

Carly smiles "Thanks Abby... It really would have been weird with me and Sam at Ziva's… especially with Spencer there too"

"Not a problem, come on let's get inside its cold." Abby leads Sam and Carly into the apartment building then up to her apartment before letting them inside, "Make yourselves at home, help yourselves to anything in the fridge and…"

"See ya" Sam rushes off to the refrigerator

"Umm… you might have to restock your home with food after we leave." Carly says apologetically.

"No worries, I've got enough food to last for months there's no way she can eat it all" Abby jokes.

"Wanna bet?" Carly says with a giggle.

"Anyway as I was saying, help yourselves to food, makes yourselves at home" Abby smiles, "Let me show you to your room" Abby leads Carly into the guest bedroom.

Carly walks in and looks around after turning on the light, "Wow, this is very nice" Carly's eyes land on the bed, "Is… is that a coffin?"

Abby giggles, "No it's a box sofa, I just put the top on it for laughs" Abby half lies

"Oh ok… well again thank you"

"No problem… bathroom is the last door on the left right across from my room." Abby sees Carly yawn, "Why don't you get some rest, we've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Ok… I'll just go get Sam, good night Abby" Carly says in a tired voice before heading back into the kitchen to get Sam.

_Later that night_

Carly and Sam lay in the coffin bed, Carly snuggled up with Sam's arms wrapped around her, but then all of a sudden Sam's head pops up and she looks around.

"Ugh…" Sam groans a little, realizing she needed to use the bathroom but Carly was on top of her, "Carls… Carly" Carly stirs some, "You gotta move cupcake I gotta waz"

"Sam… that's gross" Carly says sleepily as she moves over for Sam to get up.

Sam gets up and out of the coffin bed and makes her way down the hall towards the bathroom, noticing the light was on behind the closed door.

'Hmm… did I leave the light on earlier?' Sam thought to herself as she got closer she heard water running. She crept even closer, almost putting her ear on the door before she hears something else in the running water… not quite knowing what it was she slowly opens the door and peeks in before her eyes almost pop out of her head from the sight she saw before she closes the door quietly, stunned that she had just opened the door on Abby in the shower… touching herself.

"Oh my god…" Sam said quietly to herself trying to comprehend what she just saw, "I gotta show Carls" Sam rushes quietly to the bedroom and shook Carly some, "Carly… Carly wake up, you've gotta see this."

"Mmm.. Sam I'm tired… show me in the morning" Carly says still half asleep.

"You won't be able to see it in the morning" Sam says before pulling Carly up out of the coffin bed and pulling her towards the bathroom.

"Sam… what are you doing?" Carly asks now waking up some.

"Shh" Sam puts her finger on her lips telling Carly to be quiet before opening the bathroom door quietly again and peeking in before motioning for Carly to look.

"Sam what are you…" Carly looks and her eyes, much like Sam's, almost popped out of her head and she backs away, "Sam… Sam stop" she pulls Sam away from the door.

"What? Why?" Sam says as she gets her hand away from Carly's grip.

"Because… it's not right"

"Carls… cupcake" Sam takes Carly's hand, "Its not like we'll get in trouble… come on" Sam leans in close to Carly, very close to her lips, "Be naughty for once." Sam gives Carly a seductive smile, knowing Carly couldn't say no to it.

"Sam…" Carly closes her eyes before taking a deep breath, "Ok… but just a quick look" Carly and Sam quietly walk up to the door again, opening it quietly and peeking inside.

The two girls watch as Abby puts some soap in her hands before rubbing them together, getting her hands all soapy before rubbing it all over her body, letting the suds trail down her arms and down her front, massaging her gorgeous breasts, making sure to get every single inch before working down her stomach, scrubbing it very thoroughly, letting her hands go lower by an inch or two every time she scrubbed before raising her leg up to scrub, causing Carly and Sam to get a very, very good look at Abby's shaven pussy, making both girls mouth's drop. After Abby worked on her legs she turned her back to them, showing off her tattoo that covers most of her upper back then reaching around, working the body wash over her lower back and butt before bending over yet again to get the back of her legs.

Sam and Carly watches as Abby scrubbed herself clean, Sam's hand making its way into Carly's PJ bottoms as her other hand made its way into her own and she began rubbing small circles around her's and her lover's clit. Her hands mimicked each other as she let them go along the length of their pussies before working on their clits again. Meanwhile Abby had let the water from the shower rinse off all the soap from her body but as she did she let her hand trail down her stomach again until it ran along her clit and she starts rubbing small circles over it as she let her other hand trail up to her breasts, taking her right one in her hand and massaging it, squeezing her nipple every now and then, letting out a moan as she did so.

As this happened, Sam's hand in Carly's pants managed to make its way down to Carly's entrance before she let her middle finger slip inside Carly's tight pussy.

"Oh.. Sam" Carly whimpered out quietly.

"Shh.. we don't want to get caught" Sam teases quietly as they continued watching Abby.

Abby's hand had started rubbing bigger circles on her pussy before she started patting it rapidly, feeling her breath starting to hitch some as her excitement started to build, as her hand slipped down to her entrance, slipping a finger inside and she started moving it around inside her, slowly at first but then quickening her finger's movements while her thumb remained on her clit, rubbing if vigorously.

Sam leaned in and whispered in Carly's ear, "Yea… you like being this naughty don't you?" Sam said only hearing an approving whimper from the brunette, "You want your finger to be inside her don't you?"

Sam slipped another finger inside Carly's tight pussy, feeling Carly's inner walls squeeze her fingers as soon as she slipped the second one inside her.

Meanwhile Abby reached up and grabbed a black looking rod that looked like it was connected to the shower head but then she twisted it and pulled, revealing that it was actually a very clever hiding spot for a vibrating dildo. Abby let the dildo run over her now erect nipples, throwing her head back at the feeling of them being stimulated before she brought it up to her mouth, slipping it inside, lubricating it with her saliva before letting it trail down to her pussy, pressing the tip of it against her clit, causing her hips to buck instinctively before letting the dildo slip down lower then slipping it inside her pussy, making her moan.

Sam had quickened her pace with her fingers inside Carly, thrusting them in and out in sync with the dildo inside of Abby.

"You wish you were that dildo don't you Cupcake? You wish you were all up inside her… inside her while I'm fucking you from behind… you want to fuck her don't you?"

"Oooh… god yes" Carly moaned out as she felt her climax approaching fast

"You want to stick that tongue deep inside her pussy and eat her out while I eat you out…" Sam licks Carly's ear, "Or is it that you want her fucking you with that dildo, and watch me fuck her"

"Uhh… oooh" Carly's head was filled with all these images of Sam and Abby, naked, doing naughty things not only to her but each other, causing her climax to hit her faster than she thought and before she knew it Sam had put a hand over her mouth as her moans were muffled, her climax hitting her hard, so hard she almost collapsed into Sam's arms.

"Come on Cupcake, time for bed" Sam said as she practically carried Carly back to the coffin bed, laying her down before getting in beside her, both girls drifting asleep as the scene goes gray.

_**M: Well how was that huh? Who tried to shoot into Abby's lab? Who killed Colonial Morgan?**_

_**T: You know what Mandy?**_

_**M: What's that Tay?**_

_**T: Doing this story… sometimes it just makes me feel…**_

_**M: Makes you feel what?**_

_**T: *music hits* Sometimes I feel… I feel a lil sad inside… when my baby mistreats me… I never never never have anywhere to hide! I need you, you, you, I need you, you, you I need you!**_

_**M: You know what people when you find that special person, hold that woman, hold that man, love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her squeeze and please that person, give'em all your love, signify your love with a every gentle caress, because it's important to have that special somebody to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please**_

_**T: Everybody… Needs somebody, Everybody… needs somebody to love… Someone to love**_

_**M: Someone to love**_

_**T: Sweetheart to miss**_

_**M: Sweetheart to miss**_

_**T: Sugar to kiss *kisses Mandy's cheek***_

_**M: Sugar to kiss *kisses Tay's cheek***_

_**T: I need you you you!**_

_**M: You you you**_

_**M&T: I NEED YOU!**_


End file.
